


Oswald Cobblepot - the Penguin-Peacock

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, Colourful, Gay Male Character, Gen, Peacocks, Penguins, male beauty, penguin-peacock, pretty, tailfeathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: This is just a short description I wrote about Oswald Cobblepot and how my eyes see him





	Oswald Cobblepot - the Penguin-Peacock

**They called him Penguin.**

  
  


His long, prominent nose was quite aristocratic.  People called him ‘Penguin’ – doubtless because of that noble nose, the strange way he walked and his mode of wearing his hair and clothes.  But to open, imaginative eyes and hearts, the way Oswald presented himself - wrapping his slender little body in richly coloured silks and that stiff shirt, with its teasingly high wing collar - and the way he carried his proud head, crowned with tufts of raven black hair - he was more like a peacock.    A beautiful peacock, strutting and showing off his tail feathers in all their glory to all who wanted to see them.

© CVB 2018

 

**_‘So don’t be afraid to let them show_ **

**_Your true colours...true colours...are beautiful…._ **

**_Like a_ ** **_r_ ** **_a_ ** **_i_ ** **_n_ ** **_b_ ** **_o_ ** **_w_ ** **_’_ **

_ Cyndi Lauper _

 

❤

  
  
  



End file.
